The technology of organic light emitting diodes (OLEDs) is undergoing rapid development. OLEDs originally utilized the electroluminescence produced from electrically excited molecules that emitted light from their singlet states. Such radiative emission from a singlet excited state is referred to as fluorescence. More recent work has demonstrated that higher power efficiency OLEDs can be made using molecules that emit light from their triplet state, defined as phosphorescence.
Such electrophosphorescence makes it possible for phosphorescent OLEDs to have substantially higher quantum efficiencies than are possible for OLEDs that only produce fluorescence. This is based on the understanding that the excitons created in an OLED are produced, according to simple statistical arguments as well as experimental measurements, approximately 75% as triplet excitons and 25% as singlet excitons. The triplet excitons more readily transfer their energy to triplet excited states that can produce phosphorescence whereas the singlet excitons typically transfer their energy to singlet excited states that can produce fluorescence. Since the lowest emissive singlet excited state of an organic molecule is typically at a slightly higher energy than the lowest triplet excited state, the singlet excited state may relax, by an intersystem crossing process, to the emissive triplet excited state. This means that all the exciton excitation energy may be converted into triplet state excitation energy, which then becomes available as phosphorescent emission. Thus, electrophosphorescent OLEDs have a theoretical quantum efficiency of 100%, since all the exciton excitation energy can become available as electrophosphorescence.
As a consequence, since the discovery that phosphorescent materials could be used in an OLED, Baldo et al., “Highly Efficient Phosphorescent Emission from Organic Electroluminescent Devices” Nature, vol. 395, 151-154, 1998, there is now much interest in finding more efficient electrophosphorescent materials.
Typically phosphorescent emission from organic molecules is less common than fluorescent emission. However, phosphorescence can be observed from organic molecules under an appropriate set of conditions. Organic molecules coordinated to lanthanide elements often phosphoresce from excited states localized on the lanthanide metal. The europium diketonate complexes illustrate one group of these types of species. Organic phosphorescence is also often observed in molecules containing heteroatoms with unshared pairs of electrons at very low temperatures. Benzophenone and 2,2′-bipyridine are such molecules. Phosphorescence can be enhanced over fluorescence by confining, preferably through bonding, the organic molecule in close proximity to an atom of high atomic number. This phenomenon, called the heavy atom effect, is created by a mechanism known as spin-orbit coupling. A related phosphorescent transition is a metal-to-ligand charge transfer (MLCT) that is observed in molecules such as tris(2-phenylpyridine)iridium(III).
However, molecules that phosphoresce from MLCT states typically emit light that is of lower energy than that observed from the unbound organic ligand. This lowering of emission energy makes it difficult to develop organic molecules that phosphoresce in the technologically useful blue and green colors of the visible spectrum where the unperturbed phosphorescence typically occurs.
It would be desirable if more efficient electrophosphorescent materials could be found, particularly materials that produce their emission in the blue region of the spectrum.